


The Song of Life

by Necolun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Eventual Romance, F/M, God of Chaos, Goddesses, Let's Fuck Shit Up, Post-Avengers (2012), Slow Burn, Timeline What Timeline, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necolun/pseuds/Necolun
Summary: I suck at summaries.Basically, Loki meets his match in a powerful Goddess, stuff happens. Is kinda slow burn, I still don't have any idea what I'm doing tbh.Set in Asgard after the events of the first Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

 

The halls of Asgard stood tall as always. Among them, in their private chamber, Frigga and Odin dined with their eldest son, Thor. They had done so many nights now, and many nights they would dare not speak more than simply a few words, as they each feared where the conversation would take them. Would they ever bring themselves to speak of him? The boy they adored and loved, the man they misunderstood and feared, the Dark Prince they had locked in the cells for all his remaining life? _Not yet_ , argued Thor with himself. _It is too early_.

Several months had passed since disaster had struck within their family and spread through all of Cosmos, several months since Loki's rage had shattered any illusion of Odin's capability of controlling the boy, Frigga's belief in him, and Thor's love of him. Several months of pure torture to them all. Silently, Thor wondered if ever things would change.

Frigga's gaze had been distant as she kept it gently dancing across the balcony, no doubt thinking of something much the same. Her eyes held sorrow in them now, and the future king feared no amount of silent reassurance – _silent_ , they dared not speak of _it_ – would ever bring something else to them. So, quietly they sat and ate, all of them enveloped in their minds but never spoke of the great tear that had resided itself comfortably among them. It seems Loki's pain had even more power over them when he wasn't present. No doubt a favorite trick of his yet.

Odin sat at the head of the table where he always had view of the empty chair across, a violent reminder of his failure as a father. He drank all the wine from his cup – a thing he became very good at over the course of each night – and sighed. The glass filled itself anew, and he took another sip. A loud banging on the door interrupted the old man from his thoughts, and the turned his gaze to it. Heimdall marched in and took to one knee, offering his apologies for interrupting their quiet dinner. ''Forgive me, my king – I fear I bring some unpleasant news.'' Behind him, a woman in all pure white appeared and came to stand beside him. Odin eyed the woman carefully, a hint of recognition striking his face then, and he rose from his seat.

''Livaria, my dear, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?'' Frigga asked. Thor had not known the woman, never seen her in his life and so he simply observed. Upon better examination, he noticed the hints of violet on her attire and the piercing radiance of it in her eyes. She was a finely built woman, strong and slender and somehow still feminine, with long white hair caressing her sensual figure. Her face carried high cheekbones and a hardy jaw, slightly curved eyes and plum, filled lips. She was astonishing.

''I fear my visit will not be very pleasurable, Allmother. There has been a _situation_ of sorts. A group of varterrals under the lead of a Bereskarn had been captured in your realm.'' Frigga gasped.

''We have detained the situation, and they are currently being transported to the cells. Livaria is responsible for their capture, but I know not how they have entered our realm. It appears they have shielded themselves somehow from me, and we do not know what their purpose was in coming here.'' said Heimdall. Odin spoke then, ''You have my thanks for your assistance. We should speak privately, my lady, to perhaps gain some knowledge and control over the position we find ourselves in.'' She nodded and followed the King to his private study. _Carefully chosen words_ , thought Thor, _too carefully - even for Odin._

Something was amiss.

-

They had been gone for hours, and Thor had wondered why his father had not allowed him to join them. He had questioned Frigga on the matter, asked her exactly who this woman was but to no avail. She had simply stated '' An old friend.'' – and deflected his interrogations cleverly. So he decided to retire to his chambers for the night. He would discover more on this point tomorrow.

-

In the cells, Loki sat in his chair, legs propped on the footstool in front of it, absently reading a book brought to him mercifully by his moth- by the Allmother – and positively sulking as always. His interest was peaked, if only a little, when he noticed the guards accompany a group of forbidding beasts into the cell opposite of him. _What a dour day you must have had_ , he thought, _and what terrible thing have you must_ done _to be put into the Allfathers most safeguarded part of the dungeons. Shall we trade experiences?_ He scoffed and returned his gaze to the book. One of the beasts – the largest one, and without doubt the leader, gave him a hair-raising look that made him certain it would break his neck with little to no trouble. _Charming._ The beasts, once inside their cell, began blaring some strange and presumably discordant words – if one would even call those sounds words – into thin air and for no one to hear them.

No one but the more and more aggravated Dark Prince in his cell across them. ''I imagine you are quite frustrated, but _some_ of us are trying to read. I would appreciate a little silence.'' And silence did he get, for a moment, before they turned even louder and began bashing against the yellowish glass. _Nitwits, the lot of them._ He once again resumed his reading, the book now even more disinteresting than before, it seemed.

Time passed and the beasts settled somewhat. Loki finally closed the book and threw it onto the pile of matchingly uninteresting ones, the largest pile in his little room, and stepped to lull himself into the bed. No sleep would come to him, or even if it did, he would soon be roused by nightmares of which he spoke to no one. Closing his eyes, he sighed audibly and let the void take him.

-

The void was brighter than usual, and lighter he noted. No sense of impending doom upon him, only whiteness. He dreamed of white that night, a poem whose verses were opaque to him but still, he felt some resemblance of serenity take over him, wash him in it and he allowed himself to _drown_.


	2. Chapter 2

The God of Mischief woke from his peaceful slumber feeling better than he had in ages. He stretched under the covers and sighed, not remembering when he had last slept with no torment from his past.

The newly obtained captives were all still in their cell. He had counted seven. They were nasty creatures with grim faces, covered in dirt and black and blood, some their own, the prince gathered. No doubt, more spoils of war his _brother_ acquired.

He rose from his position and took a piece of pastry that was freshly delivered on trays to him every morning. Most days he had not laid a finger on the food provided to him, but he felt the sleep – _the uninterrupted sleep_ – had renewed his energy a bit. He eyed the monsters athwart him and wondered if he instilled as much fear in others as they had. _Oh, shut up._

 _Sigh._ ''It is going to be a long day,'' he said.

-

In the gardens, Thor walked with his mother at his hand. ''Has father said anything?  About the woman? O-or the prisoners she brought?''

''I don't remember _you_ being the curious one.'' she smiled. ''He has said very little. Livaria has been quite secretive of herself, as she always has been.''

''How do you know this woman, mother? _Who_ is she?''

Frigga sighed. ''She is the goddess of Life and Truth. We have met briefly over a millennia ago – before I had you. She was younger then, but your father was wary of her even then. Why, I'm afraid he hasn't told even me.''

''Then what is she doing here now? And what are _velterals_?''

''That is something you must ask your father, Thor. Now come, enough of such depressing talks so early in the morning.'' She continued her walk, and Thor followed closely behind -  a quizzical look over his features.

-

''There will be no arguing this, your _majesty_. I have a task to complete, and you would do well to remember what happens to those who stand in my way.'' The woman was absolutely livid.

''And _you_ would do well to remember you stand in my halls. I hold nothing but respect for you, but see reason. You ask me to allow you unreserved access to my prisoners, to turn a blind eye to your dealings with them, and you offer no clarification as to why?''

She would explode if she had to deal with him any further. '' _Your_ prisoners? If I remember correctly, it was I who caught them!''

A snarl of sheer violet was surrounding her now, and she struggled to keep herself composed.

''Odin, I cannot yet say whether they have come here purposefully or if they have just strayed from their path. I need to question them.''

He let out a puff of air. ''Very well. But please refrain from interacting with the other prisoners.''

She smirked then. ''You know me better than that.''

 

-

 

In his cell, Loki was once again reading one of the bland books given to him. He had little else to do, and as distasteful as the books were, they were better than _nothing_. If only a little.

He was about a hundred pages in when he heard a pair of footsteps from afar and faintly lowered the book in his grasp.

 

''..ave done. I assure you, I can deal with it.'' A strange silk voice had said.

''In that case, I can do nothing else. But be gentle, these are Asgardian walls, and while they are sturdy, I can only imagine you will find some way to rip them apart.'' -was that Heimdall speaking – whom with?

A friendly laugh quickly followed.

''You have my promise.''

 _How curious,_ the God of Mischief thought. It was not every day that Heimdall would leave his watch to escort someone to the cells. And it was even more uncommon to hear him tease and laugh with a mere visitor. _Oh, they are no ordinary visitor,_ he concluded.

From his chair, he leaned slightly, trying to get a better view of them. What came into sight was – unexpected – to say the least. Heimdall had already left, but the woman that had stayed was.. out of place, for one. Too bright, for another. And Loki had no clue what to make of her. She was a fine specimen, sure, but what dealings could she have in the royal prison? Such women belonged in different places, much different than this. She would do well being a consort. - -  So is that what she was? Would the Allfather send him a woman, in the hope they would- _WHAT? Shut up._

No, the woman seemed to pay him no mind, as she casually strolled to the cell that held the grim beasts and stopped to stand facing it. And she simply stood. A moment passed, and then some more, and she just stood. The monsters were all well aware of her, glaring and shooting blades with their eyes at her, and still, she stood.

 _Very curious._ He was about to open his mouth, a clever little thing on his silver tongue waiting already, but she made a gesture with her hand at the beasts eyeing her, turned to where she came from and left. Now he was becoming risingly intrigued. _Who is she?_ He followed her trail with his eyes, and when he could see her no more, he leaned back in his chair, with a hand under his chin and began thinking of a reasonable explanation.

Almost an hour had passed, Loki still very deep in thought, in search of some clarification, yet he found none. Then, he spotted the woman return, place a simple chair in the center of the hallway, pluck out a book, sit, and read.

 _What's this now?_ Her back turned to him, the woman flicked a page of the book and sighed. How long he stared, he did not know, but he felt unable to tear his gaze, to interrupt her in her reading, perplexed at her very persona, so many things about her unclear – a mystery in front of his very eyes. And the Trickster God loved a good mystery to solve.

He had been truly interested in her, enveloped by her, that he somehow failed to notice the stirring coming from the cell across. Or, frankly, the lack of it. The dark brutes were unmoving, save for the audible heaving coming from their nasty mouths, as the air around them had somehow turned thicker.

The woman then spoke.

''We can continue doing this for as long as I still have pages left to read. But how much time do you think that will take? And how much longer could you endure?''

What was she speaking of?

The biggest fiend spat at her, growling and clenching and bashing itself at the glass, but she stayed unmoving.

''I suppose we will find out.''

He inspected the group then, marked how weak they looked, and how utterly pitiful a sight they made. He irked his chin up a bit, his eyes reflecting the links his mind was making. A small smirk found it's way to the corner of his mouth. _Clever._

He watched her, trying to collect as much about her as he could while she sat in her spot and read. She was slender – tiny compared to him – but her figure held some sort of regalia about her, each movement of her body very fluid and intent as she scanned the pages. Occasionally, she let out a huff or a scoff, sighed her disapproval at the words, but mostly she was still.

-

They stayed like that until the woman finished the book in her hands, raised her head to the still very much alive monsters in front of her, and with a loud thump – closed it.

A laugh erupted from them then, vicious eyes and teeth glaring victory at her defeat – _you cannot harm us_ – it meant.

The white woman then rose, took a step towards them, smiled widely and turned.

For the first time since her entrance, she looked at him.

His mind went blank. He froze in his chair, his chest feeling suddenly heavy as he held his breath. She came to him, radiant violet eyes never leaving his, trailing a finger at the yellow glass as she walked around. Her gaze fell on a book atop one of the piles, and she said – ''Do you mind?''

Words, it seems, have left him, and he managed to shake his head once as he stared. Her hand then came through the glass as if it were made of nothing at all, and she swapped his book for the one she had read.

Shock struck his face then, as he stared at her little exchange and how easily she performed it, no hint of effort on her face or in her eyes. Her smile grew wide again and she bowed her head in gratitude and returned to her seat in the middle of the hallway.

Loki's mind went racing but his body was still as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. The monsters, it appears, were as confused as he was, the terror in their eyes apparent.

''It seems I have found another book to occupy myself with. Let us hope it is more interesting than the last one.''

Terror now struck all of their bodies as they froze at her words and the meaning of them, the meaning of power she held over them – power she had just made very evident.

But the woman simply kept reading, showing no interest in them as she flicked the pages and smiled to herself.

 _What are you?_ – the only thought his mind could focus upon, as he glared now at her. Mystery was adding itself to her form with every moment she was present, and the Dark Prince felt addled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 2 has arrived!  
> I kinda drew our heroine, though it's not very good - sorry, I seriously lack any drawing skills.  
> Just thought it might make it a little easier to imagine her through the story.  
> (Her outfit is DA:I inspired)
> 
> As always, leave kudos and/or comments! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much Loki in this one, sorry.  
> I figured I needed to create a bit of a backstory to give our heroine a little character.  
> Enyoj. xx

Loki tried to gather himself and compose his thoughts, but they wouldn't budge. His eyes were scanning the woman again but she was placid. _What are you!?_

He dared not make a move, lest she uses her powers on him, and not in a friendly fashion. What to make of her? Could she be an ally? Surely not, surely she knows of him and his actions. And what other powers does she possess?

There were too many uncertainties, too many unknowns for him to act. He needed to _think._ Make a plan, gather more information, form a strategy – he needed something.

He thought of what to say to get her attention, but not the wrong kind of it. He was still unsure of what she could do to him, and he needed to tread carefully. Before he could gather the courage and wit to speak, one of the brutes across fell on their back in their cell, making a loud thump when landing.

''One.'' The woman said.

The monsters started roaring, presumably for the guards, but none came. Two more fell and the woman counted on. With the fourth one smacking the floor, she left her seat and advanced to the cell holding them. ''I have been called many things in my life.'' They glared at her but allowed her to speak. ''Men from many realms you've undoubtedly never heard of claim my beauty and skill to be breathtaking.''

She smirked. ''And I can now say I've lived up to the tales.''

The only answer she got was silence.

''We will continue our little talks tomorrow. And I will expect _answers._ ''

With that, the white sorceress retreated from the dungeons, leaving behind pale faces, a few bodies, and one dumbfounded prince.

 

-

 

In the royal study, Thor leaned his body awkwardly against one of the window panes, listening to his father explain the situation once over.

_''Then I was fertilized and grew wise;_

_From a word to a word I was led to a word,_

_From a work to a work I was led to a work.''_

''Yes father, we all know the story.'' Thor interrupted. ''You gave your eye and gained great wisdom. I've heard it all before.''

''Ah, but it is not the whole story, young boy. And you would do well to listen.''

Thor sighed and nodded for his father to continue.

''The being that allowed me this wisdom, The Rememberer, _Mimir_ , died at the hands of the Vanir after the war.''

''So?''

''His death was a tragedy, and it was needless. The fault was mine, for it was I who sent him to live among the Vanir, as it was customary for the truce that ended the war.''

''And?''

''Mimir had a daughter, one who blamed me for his death. She came to Asgard and demanded my head for his.''

Thor's jaw went slack.

''Lady Livaria? B-but.. Father, what are you saying?''

''We had agreed to another truce, one that leaves my head on my neck and a Watcher in Asgard to observe my reign as King. Should I ever cause more unnecessary death to the Aesir, the Watcher would take my head and bring it to her.''

''Who?''

''Do you truly not know, dear boy?''

''But Heimdall has been nothing but a good friend and a trusted ally to you. Why would he agree to such a thing?''

''He came to his wisdom much like I came to mine, and through Mimir, he had become a close friend with his daughter.''

Odin eyed his son, the puzzled look in his eyes and sighed. ''She is every bit as wise as her father, and a force to be reckoned with. Though she demanded my death for her satisfaction, she knows the value of my life in her hands. She has given me my best counselor and my greatest fear in the embodiment of one man. She has allowed me to become a better king to the people in doing so, but reminded me of what would happen should I fail.''

''Her wit is unmatched, cruel and _astute_. Only a fool would challenge her.'' The old man finally said.

''And did she say what she wants? Why did she come?''

''She is a proud woman and serves justice where she sees fit. She is also the Goddess of Truth, and she prefers to keep it to herself.''

 

-

 

Hours passed as father and son conversed, and when they felt their tiredness take over them, they parted their ways.

It was night now, and Asgard was asleep. The clacking of glasses and laughing of men and women long ago replaced by snores and the soft whirl of the light summer breeze. Thor was padding absently through the halls that led to his chamber, still processing the information the Allfather had given.

''You look abstracted, my prince.''

Gazing at the direction of the voice that had spoken, Thor spotted the lovely white woman coming to him from the other end of the hall.

He stiffened when he remembered his father's words. _''Her wit is unmatched, cruel and astute.''_

He gave her a slight smile, trying to shake off the feeling of uneasiness that rang through him, and said –''My lady, forgive me. I am simply worn from the day. If I may ask, are you still not in your bedchambers? Do you not tire?'' His smile grew a little at her.

She smiled back and stopped in front of him. ''I was just on my way to my bed, but I suppose I could do with a little company.''

His face grew a little red as he took in her words. What was she playing at?

''A-hah. Of course, my lady.'' He offered her his hand, but she had missed it, and they stepped to walk where she had come from.

''Do you enjoy your time in Asgard, my lady?''

''The weather is nice. And Livaria will do. Or Liv.'' She offered him a genuine smile, if small.

''Though I haven't yet seen much of Asgard. Too much work to do, I fear.''

''Oh, I've heard. You have spent your day in the dungeons. Have you come to any new information?''

''Varterrals are not very.. eloquent, if you will. Nor do they like to share. I assume more than a day with them will be needed if I am to learn anything from them.''

''I fear I've never heard of them. What are they?''

''Mindless beasts, from the darkest corner of our universe. They spend their existence mostly destroying what they come across. They are easily controlled, however, as they've little mind to think with, and so they've become tools to be used for one's dirty biddings. _Whose,_ I've yet to discover.''

''Were they sent to Asgard to destroy it, then? To harm us?''

''As I've said, my prince, I've yet to know.''

Thor sighed. The woman _was_ painfully secretive.

''I hope this situation resolves itself quickly. I fear our realm has suffered enough already.''

''You speak of the Dark Prince?''

He stopped in his walk for a moment, but quickly resumed it and looked at her with pain in his eyes. ''My brother has done us all wrong, for his childish reasons and egocentric, blind hatred. I do not understand how he does not regret what he has done, but I do still mourn losing him to his jealousy. I wish for a day where he would do the same.''

She smiled a knowing look at him. ''The world makes it easy for us to victimize ourselves.''

He struggled to understand her words a bit, and she must have noticed, because she continued speaking. -''Chaos and pain go hand in hand. When one's mind is full of chaos, pain will ensue and take its place. Who better to fall heir to it than the God of Chaos?''

Thor took a moment to think on her words and offered her a weak smile.  ''You truly are remarkably sapient.''

''May I offer a last bit of advice, then?''

''Please, my lady.''

''It is not only your pain that you must bear. Dark as he is, the Prince we speak of will need light in his life to replace the pain in his mind that followed chaos.''

''I fear I haven't the strength to give him that.''

''Fear is a connoisseur of great excuse, my prince. But overcome it, and you will never live in fear of fear again.''

And she left him with that in the darkness of the night, her white figure growing smaller and smaller until no trace of brightness was to be seen. None, but for the light that grew in the future king's eyes as he allowed himself to nurture his mind with greater thoughts.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Asgardian mornings were beautiful, to say the least. Livaria stood on the balcony of the chamber the king had provided her during her stay, drinking in the fresh sun and gazing at the royal garden and all its lovely flowers. They were in mid-bloom now, their colors radiant and forming a spectrum one could get lost in if they stared too long. A knock on the door woke her from her thoughts.

''Yes?''

The door opened, and in stepped the Allmother, wearing a lovely blue gown that held almost as much grace as the woman herself. She smiled.

''I had hoped you had already awakened, my dear.''

She noticed the white woman was staring at the garden and approached her. ''They are lovely, aren't they?''

Livaria nodded, turned her gaze at the queen and offered her a smile. ''Quite so.''

''If I may ask, was there something you needed?''

Frigga smiled a weak smile, as if trying to muster the courage to speak. ''I hear you have spent your day in our royal prison. Odin tells me you are trying to gather information on the intruders.''

''Trying.'' She looked amused.

''Have you perhaps.. come across anything interesting? In the dungeons? .. Other than the.. beasts?''

Livaria eyed the queen, fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve, looking intently at it, as if all the interest of the world had somehow settled there.

''I have.''

Frigga looked up, into her eyes, her own holding something almost close to hope in them.

''Dark things, but very interesting.''

The room was silent for a while, as the two women waited for the other one to say something.

Frigga finally sighed and continued – ''Has he said anything?''

''Your prince is very reserved. He is mostly unmoving.''

Another moment of quiet.

''But thought he holds himself composed, I get the impression he is very attentive of my presence.''

''That is his way of dealing with things. He would always sit in a corner and just observe, even as a little boy.'' Frigga smiled at the cherished memories making their way into her mind.

''He is thinking of what to make of me, he has no knowledge of who I am. It is frustrating to him, I believe.'' Livaria looked pleased with herself.

''Of that, I have no doubt. I had hoped to visit him today. Would you mind if we walked to the cells together?''

''It would be my pleasure, Allmother.''

 

-

 

The two women descended the steps that led to the cells, conversing lightly while walking. From his cell, Loki heard their steps growing louder, and he stepped to stand at the center of the room.

Frigga looked at the man she called her son and greeted him with a small smile. She came closer to the glass of the cell and leaned her head slightly, the smile still on her mouth.

''My son, it is good to see you.''

Loki's eyes were on her, but he was well aware of the woman that stood behind her. ''Why do insist on calling me that?'' he taunted, but not harshly.

''Loki, please. My visits are rare, and I would wish that they be pleasant for both of us.''

He gave in to her pleading and smiled a genuine smile at her.

Livaria still stood in the hallway, simply observing their little exchange of familiarity and she kept quiet. She saw the prince glance at her then, his eyes leaving his mother and scrunch up slightly as if he was waiting for her to do something.

Frigga noticed, and said – ''Oh, but forgive my manners. Loki, I would like to introduce to you Lady Livaria. She is our guest at the palace.'' – as she turned to the woman and extended a hand at her direction.

Livaria bowed her head a little and stepped closer to the Allmother.

''Is that all she is? I highly doubt Odin would allow a mere _guest_ into his prison.'' Loki mocked at the woman. That earned him a stern look from Frigga.

But the woman's face showed no offense. In fact, she looked.. entertained.

''I suppose I am more than a simple guest.'' she offered.

''Oh, I've seen.'' the man teased again, his eyes becoming dark with aim as they pierced into hers.

''I assure you, my prince, you truly haven't,'' Liv said, and her eyes shot even greater intent at him as a smirk came to grace her lips.

Frigga cleared her throat at them and they both dropped their interchange, masks of politeness washing over their faces and they offered each other obvious, fake smiles.

''Forgive me my queen'', Liv said, ''I will give you some privacy.'' Frigga had tried to argue politely that there was no need, even though she prayed for a more private place to talk to her son, but the woman had already crossed to the other cell and waited for the attention of the monsters in it to fall on her.

''I will keep this brief,'' she said to the three creatures inside – the guards had cleared the bodies sometime during the night – ''I offer a trade.''

''Your information for your freedom.''

The band of three was unfazed, it seems, at her offer, and they showed nothing in their features that would allow her to assume they accepted.

She sighed loudly and continued. ''Very well then. If you do not wish to share – then don't. How about this – Any man who survives a duel with me will earn their freedom?''

Before he could stop his stupid tongue, Loki had already spoken the words.

''I accept.''

Frigga would slap him on the shoulder if she could, but Livaria just laughed at him with her back turned. All eyes in the room were dancing between them, his form prideful and hers _mocking._

The woman turned to him, a wicked grin plastered to her face as she licked her lips and spoke.

''I haven't given the rules of the duel yet, my prince, and I gather you would not enjoy it very much.''

''Besides, the offer wasn't made to you. Your freedom gives me nothing. _Theirs_ ''- she gestured at the beasts - ''does.''

Loki wanted to break from his cell and show her _exactly_ what he could give to her, make her fall at his feet and pray for forgiveness, how _dare_ she insult him, that wretched woman, but Frigga interjected before he could.

''Loki, enough. Let the lady do what she is supposed to.''

''She did say 'Any man', did she not?'' he hissed. He was unsure of why he even bothered to waste his time on her and her pitiful little task, but he did, and he wanted to, he felt _driven_ to.

''Enough.'' Frigga raised her voice at him, which she did rarely, only ever when she was desperate, really.

''Worry not, my queen. The prince knows not what he asks for.''

Loki felt enraged at her words then, ''And still I accept.'' he spat. ''You do honour your word, do you not?''

_Such an idiot,_ she thought. ''I do. But I can imagine Odin wouldn't be very pleased with that.''

He scoffed, ''And all you wish is to please the Allfather? How very _novel._ ''

''I couldn't care less for what he thinks of me. It is you he wouldn't be pleased with.'' she sneered at him.

''And what more could he do to me?''

The woman fell silent, and Loki felt pride strike at him and at his victory over her. But her face was contemplative, he noted, and she grinned at him as if she had just had a brilliant thought race through her mind.

''Perhaps that should be the penalty you merit,'' she said.

His features became quizzical, his brows furrowing and eyes portraying confusion at her words. ''What?''

''You ask to challenge me. Odin would disagree and maybe try to chastise you. Perhaps facing me and my abilities would make for a good punishment.''

Frigga felt this situation was growing out of hand and she intervened again. ''My lady, please. There will be no need for that, I assure you.''

The woman accepted her attempt at diffusing the situation and simply said – ''Perhaps not.''

Livaria then turned to the beasts once more. ''So then, any takers?''

They were still and made no sound at her, faces grim and scorned, giving away nothing.

''I'll let you think on it,'' she said. ''I will return tomorrow.''

She stepped to leave the room, but before she exited, she turned to Frigga and gently nodded her head saying - ''I've enjoyed our talk, my queen. Thank you.''

Frigga smiled at her politely and nodded in return.

The white woman then turned her gaze at the Dark Prince and showed him another smirk. ''I would advise _you_ also reconsider my offer. They have seen what I do,'' – she pointed at the monsters again – ''and they aren't very thrilled with the idea of going through it again, I imagine.''

''I have been through much worse things. A tiny woman like you should be no trouble to me,'' he said.

She flashed him a wide grin, teeth and all, and commented – ''They all say that. And I always prove them wrong.''

Another nod of her head and she was gone, leaving him with a vividly frustrated Allmother and words of sanction that would soon ensue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we're getting somewhere! (sorry again, I thrive off of pain lol)  
> As always, please leave kudos or comments, I really need some feedback from you guys! xx

When she wasn't in the royal prison, Livaria would spend her time in her chambers resting or she would cross the bridge to Bifrost and enjoy her talks with Heimdall. Tonight was no different. Soon after she finished her meal in her room she left for a walk to meet her friend. It's not that she was unwelcome to dine with the king, queen and their son, it's that she chose not to. She detested small talk, and she had a feeling that was the only type of talk the royal family would dare engage in. _Love and care bring with them many issues._ And she wouldn't waste her energy on that.

Heimdall greeted her when she came to him, and soon they were lost in words that held in them great wisdom and even greater understanding. Few could speak to her like he could, with sentences that barely held themselves together from all the thought that was put into them. They could speak for hours and hours when they felt like it. And when they didn't, they would enjoy the silence that engulfed them with its certainty.

The Watcher was staring into the abyss now, his eyes gleaming orange and gold and _life_ , no doubt looking over the realms and all the wonders that they held. She was standing next to him, but instead of looking into the same direction he had and wondering what fresh rara avis he had discovered when his face scrunched up in focus, she simply closed her eyes and felt it. She could feel all the life in the universe beyond them when she allowed herself, and in rare moments like this – she did just that. They were a curious sight, calm and serene in their thoughts and visions, standing together and watching over the cosmos and _drinking it in_.

''Heimdall, my friend, is th—''

They turned at the voice behind them and saw Thor stop his approach at the center of the Bifrost, probably figuring he had interrupted their peaceful gathering.

''You have been absent for a few days now. I had wondered if you had perhaps forgotten how to walk.'' Heimdall joked at the man.

''Ha. I have not. I apologize for interrupting, I was unaware you were here, my lady.'' he smiled.

Liv smiled in return and offered him a friendly nod. ''Come, join us.''

''I'm afraid the only thing I'd see is just empty space.'' he laughed.

''Well, there is potential in empty space. You can fill it with whatever you like.'' she said.

Thor simply smiled at her words and came to stand closer to the small opening in the dome.

''What brings you to me tonight?'' Heimdall asked after a moment.

''Ah.'' The God of Thunder, it seems, was uncomfortable.

''I had wanted to ask a favor of you.'' he managed to say.

''Go on then.'' Heimdall ushered the man to continue.

''I had wondered if perhaps you could.. keep an eye on.. Well, you see, father has been a little concerned with what he has heard, and so I've wondered if perhaps you could.. bring some clarity to the situation, maybe. It is nothing to worry over, but I feel as though some insight wouldn't harm.. I…''

Livaria cracked into a laugh over the god's rambling and gently patted him on the shoulder. It was refreshing to see from time to time that even mighty gods could stutter and stumble over their words.

Heimdall smiled knowingly at the man who was now growing a little red in the face from his embarrassment. ''You worry for him.''

Thor looked down, his brows furrowing with concern, subtle but visible wrinkles forming around his eyes. ''Father was.. unpleased.. when he heard what had occurred in the dungeons today. This was the first time Loki mentioned _anything_ that had to do with him.. Well, for lack of a better word – _withdraw_ from his cell, and I've wondered if, perchance, you could observe him for a time and.. I don't know. Maybe you would see something of relevance. Maybe I was mistaken. It sounds foolish now.''

''No matter how hard I look, my friend, I would not see into his mind.'' Heimdall said apologetically.

''I know, I know. Nevermind the request.''

Livaria was unsure of herself now, seeing the uneasiness and worriment in the generally gleaming prince beside her, and she wondered if she should ease his heartache.

''I am the Goddess of Truth, my prince. If it is veracity you seek, perhaps I may be of assistance.'' _Oh, she would regret this._

But it was too late now, she had spoken the words and the man beside her looked at her as if she had just given him a fresh bake of bread in time of starvation.

''I would not trouble you with my concerns my lady, but I know not what else to do. If you could find something – _anything_ , about what my brother feels, I would be forever grateful.''

''I cannot promise anything, but I will try. And again, Livaria will do.'' she smiled at him with sincerity in her eyes, feeling the hope she had just given him.

She stepped to walk out of the dome then and greeted the men that stood there together with words she hoped would be proven correct soon. – ''Let us hope the Dark Prince doesn't have my head before I learn anything.''

_Oh, what have you gotten yourself into?_ Feeling for others truly does bring issues.

 

-

 

She had pondered how, precisely, she would do what she was set out to _? Waltz in and seize him by the head? As if._

He seemed like the kind of man who could turn your body limp with a simple stare, no need for his knives and magic, no, one look and down you go. She was powerful, no doubt about it, she was strong and skilled at combat, but some men even she would think twice about before engaging with.

He was, however, locked in a cell, and that meant he had to be just a little bit weaker than he was before. Months of no training, no combat, no _walking_ , well, not over long distances, and perhaps that would be enough for her to overpower him should he try anything.

Then, she thought of what Odin would do when he found out, because he certainly would, and she physically shuddered. _Ugh. Get stuffed._

And then, there was the whole thing with the irritating monsters that needed resolving. Why does she bring herself into situations like this?

She decided she would deal with the hideous beasts first. The damned Prince of Self-deception could wait.

 

-

 

 

It was the dead of night when she came to the cells, and there was almost no sound coming from the room in which the brutes resided. No sound, other than the occasional huffing of air, coming from the room across it, meaning the God of Mischief was asleep.

She kept in the dark, assessing the big savages that sat in their cell. This would have all been easier if Odin allowed her to simply torture them all as she had planned, or let just one free and then follow him and see what his purpose was in coming to Asgard. ' _You will do no such thing! This is my realm, and I will not allow you to play your foolish games lest it brings harm to someone. Find another way.'_ The old man could sometimes be quite a fool.

She stepped to the cell, eyeing the yellowish glass that separated her from them. As part Vanir, she had the ability to use her seidr to break the structure of the barrier and effectively walk through it. She was adept of the mysteries of seidr from a young age, and what she didn't know then, she learned through will and effort over time. Some had called her power equal to the power of Frigga, if not greater.

With a deep breath, she gathered her courage. ''You leave me no other choice, Odin.''

Livaria entered through the glass, and the moment she stepped in the cell, the monsters attacked. They rose from the floor and pushed at her, two of the varterrals coming directly at her while the leader of the group stuck to her side. With a flick of her wrist and a glimmer of violet, the two in front collapsed to the floor, which left the leader, on her right, that was now trying to grab her by the neck with its ugly, deadly hand. It barely succeeded, but with another glint of violet and a jerk of her hand, that landed on its head, the beast fell to its knees and screamed in agony.

Loki woke from his sleep with a start and immediately set to find the source of the sudden noise. He didn't look long, as he spotted the white woman across, holding the mighty beast with a tight grip on its head. They were both very still, apart from the violent, guttural screams. What was she doing? Her face was crumpled up as if she were in some sort of trance, and he noticed how her body slightly convulsed. Loki leaned forward, still on his bed and watched as she seemingly read the beasts mind.

She woke from the trance and broke the contact, throwing a hard punch into the brute's head, that resulted with its body going limp and smacking the floor. The woman then fell to one knee, the effort needed for the deed taking its toll on her, as she brought both her hands to her head to soothe the pain in it.

The prince watched with intrigue at her little display and smirked. _Not so tough, are you?_ As if she sensed him watching, her face turned promptly in his direction and her eyes blazed with anger. She rose swiftly and crossed the distance between them in a second. Before he knew what was happening, she was already at his bead and screaming at him –''You complete and utter _idiot!_ '' – and then she smacked him harshly across the face. Loki fell back to the bed, hands displayed protectively over his head as she continued – ''Absolute moron! _Imbecile_!''

His anger raged, and within seconds he grabbed her by the hands and pulled her, kicking himself from the bed, spinning them and immobilizing her under him. ''You psychotic woman! Are you stark raving mad!? How dare you!?''

He saw the violet radiate in her eyes, felt a sharp warm occurrence on his temple and _then—_

_Falling, plummeting, screaming, darkness, gloom._

_Agony._

_'You think you know fear?'_

_Pain – sharp, torment – bitter. Vile and doom._

_'He will make you long for something sweet as pain.'_

_Despair._

And it ended. When he came to, Loki felt.. nothing and everything again. Too many memories resurfaced, the anguish and misery and the _burden._ And the violet pierced at and through him. He felt anger, fury, and rage, how dare she intrude in his deepest thoughts and pluck at his mind?!

The woman was very still beneath him, watching as his face went from torment to horror to hate, dreading his next move, still feeling all he had felt, the reality of it striping her of her strength, draining her of her life.

She pushed him off and stormed from his cell, ran to the stairs and disappeared.

He was left on the floor, a mess in his mind and pain in his heart and _venom_ in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts! xx  
> (I'm dying inside after this)

She shouldn't have done that. She should _not_ have done that.

She ran to the gardens, wanting, desperately needing privacy. She needed time to process what just happened. When she looked into the beasts mind, she saw _him_. Young and bruised and desperate. She saw a madman. She saw an alliance. She saw it being broken. And she saw their intent – to hurt him once again. In the deepest way. But she neglected her sympathy for the man and instead chose to focus on his _idiocy_.

To form a pact with a madman – what kind of a man would do that? Bring himself and everyone else so close to destruction when it is obvious the result would benefit no one? She felt anger at his foolishness instead of empathy for his vulnerability and she acted on it. She wondered what kind of a man would do such a thing, and she got her answer.

Not the one she was expecting. Not a vain or arrogant man. A _broken_ one.

What she felt in his mind was beyond words. He was torn in his failure, left to rot in it for all his days, to be constantly reminded of it, each time he closed his eyes, and even worse – when they were open, too. When he saw their fear, their scorn, and contempt, their eyes that held no affection in them anymore if they even dared to look at him.

She felt fear. Whose, or what of, was unclear to her, but it was there, eating away at her mind, her heart, her soul. When she felt fear before, she would kick it in the face and be done with it, but _now_.. The dread and trepidation consumed her, and no matter how she kicked and screamed and willed it to leave her, to give her peace, let her rest – _it_ would be the one now to kick _her_ , and laugh at her, laugh at her face, laugh directly at her piteous form, mock her for it, for her weakness and frailty. And she felt too afraid to stop it.

How much time she spent as a small lump on the ground in the dark of the night, she did not know. It did not matter. Nothing did anymore.

 

-

 

Loki was a mess. The memories were so vivid in his mind again. He felt them all at night, every night he dared to sleep they waited for him, but this was different. It was like reliving the whole thing again, every moment so clear and intense, every emotion and feeling twice stronger, and the _shame_..

When he allowed himself to reflect on his deeds, somewhere in the deepest, darkest corner of his heart – he felt shame. For his failure. For his wrongdoings. For himself. But most of all, he felt shame for his regret. Regret was, in his mind, his prime enemy. He would never allow himself to feel regret, no matter what for, he _wouldn't,_ ever. For the God of Chaos, regret had the most power to undo him. Lay him to dust.

Anger.

Who does she think she is?! The _audacity._ If he ever laid eyes on her again, he would kill her.

 

-

 

For most of the day, the woman was nowhere to be seen. Thor had wondered where she could be. After she had left their little gathering in the dome, there was no trace of her. He had asked the guards if she had visited the cells, and she had. But he learned that she soon stormed out of the prison, and the palace for that matter, and she was gone. What had Loki done to her? His concern for her won over his fear of his brother, and so here he was, standing in front of his ever-sulking brother – and he had no idea what to do.

''Loki, what have you done? Where is the lady?''

No response.

''Answer me!''

No response. His brother was crumpled up in the far corner of the room, his head between his knees and his arms displayed around his body, to cover and hide from the world. He never even raised his head to acknowledge him.

''She was last seen here. She hurried from the palace and left. We have searched for her everywhere, but to no avail.'' Thor continued.

Again, no response.

''Brother, if you harmed her in _any_ way– ''

That earned Thor a low seething sound from his brother, but no movement or words.

He sighed in irritation. ''What have you done to her?''

Nothing.

''You should know better than to mistreat a guest of the King, father will have your head if somethi—''

''And _she_ should know better than to _intrude_ on my mind!'' he yelled back in anger.

Thor was abashed now. ''What did she do?''

But the Dark Prince had already pulled his impassive mask on and retreated to his brooding.

Thor had stayed for a while longer, trying to get another response from Loki, but none came. He sighed and left for the gardens, where he was certain Frigga would shed some light over his darkened thoughts.

 

-

 

It was early in the evening, and mother and son walked the familiar pebbled paths through the green of the royal garden.

''It was my fault. I should not have asked her to do that. If any harm has come to her, it will be of my doing.'' Thor confided in his mother.

Frigga stopped their slow walk and turned to him. She put a caring hand on his temple and gave him a sympathetic look. ''Livaria will be fine. And whatever has happened between them, was of her choice. If she didn't want to do something, she wouldn't. There is no point in worrying now, Thor. I'm certain she will return to us soon, and then we will learn more. But do not think your worry for your brother is unwelcome or harmful to us in any way. It is more than I dare to do, and I am grateful to have a son that isn't. Your light and caring heart make me very proud.'' She caressed his hairline and gently smiled at him.

They resumed their walk in silence and shushed at their hearts and the pain that settled there.

From the forests beyond the garden, Frigga spotted a glimpse of whiteness and tugged at his son's arm. They both turned their attention to it then, until the figure that was advancing towards them became clear. Thor unknowingly let out a small sigh of relief. She was unharmed.

The Goddess of Life stood before them and greeted them weakly.

''My Queen, my Prince.'' A small bow of her head. ''It is good to see you.''

Frigga spoke – ''We have been worried for you, my dear. Your sudden absence left us quite puzzled.'' – and offered the woman a small smile.

''Forgive me, Allmother, but I needed some time to clear my mind and settle for a decision. I have learned the truth of why the intruders have come to Asgard.''

For a moment, Thor got the distinct feeling the woman was hiding something, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he asked – ''You have? Please, tell us.''

The woman seemed reluctant, but she continued. ''I fear they have come to cause harm to.. Prince Loki.'' Her words seemed stiff.

Frigga felt her heart shrink and drop. ''Why? How?''

Liv offered the queen a sorrowful look and said – ''I fear that I couldn't get more from them, but the threat was very evident to me. I shall speak to Odin and leave soon, to find some more details on the matter.''

Thor was feeling uneasy, and it showed in his posture. ''How soon will you be leaving?''

''I do not know for certain yet, but soon.''

''I would like to accompany you if you wouldn't mind. Loki is still my brother and he is still Asgard's prince, and whoever has sent him has made an act against our kingdom.''

She gave his hand a light squeeze and said –''I believe that would be unwise. We still know very little, and I think it would be for the better if you stayed in Asgard, should more of the trespassers come. I am grateful for the offer, but this is a small task, and I can deal with it with ease. I shall return with any news I find immediately.''

 

-

 

After a small and unpleasant chat with the Allfather, Livaria took to the dungeons.

She wasn't very fond of the idea of dealing with the Dark Prince again, not after what she had seen and done, but it had to be done. She was a Goddess of Life, and as such, she cherished it dearly. So, whenever she caused harm to someone, a little voice in her mind would scream for her to fix it. Make no mistake, being a Goddess of Life didn't mean she wouldn't take it from someone with ease. She would. She had. But very rarely, she would regret her doings, and she wouldn't deal with regret very well. She hated regret for what it was capable of doing to her, and so she set out to mend any mistake she made along the way.

Shaking off the dread, she came to stand in front of the cell the eventful development had taken place. Loki was still very much in the position his brother had left him and made no effort to cast a spell that would fool any passersby. Not that it would fool her. Goddess of _Truth._

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, in the hope the chaotic god would acknowledge her presence. And he did.

He raised his head slowly at her and gave her an unfaltering death-glare that sent chills down her spine. _Not over it yet, I guess._

''What do you _want_ , woman?'' he spat, the venom once again evident in his eyes.

''Come to play another round? Well, go on then. Walk through that glass again. I _dare_ you.'' his voice was full of rage and hostility.

Liv took another breath to soothe her nerves and chose to disregard his animosity. He _did_ have reason for it.

''I have come to express my.. regret for what has transpired yesterday. I allowed my anger to cloud my judgment, and I.. apologize. If I have.. caused you harm in the process.'' She rarely apologized, but why was she stammering over her words?

The venom in his eyes only grew richer and his jaw clenched intensely at her little speech. ''Keep your damn lies to yourself. I have no interest in them or you. The only thing that would please me would be your dead body at my feet.'' he leaned forward as he spoke.

Another deep breath. _Let him have it._

''My words are true. Though, I imagine the God of Lies cares little for the truth.''

That, it appears, was _not_ a good thing to say to an enraged man that wanted her dead.

''How dare you insult me?! You are beneath me! How dare you even _think_ to know what I care for?!!'' he hissed.

''Because I've _felt_ it.''

Silence.

_That did it._

''I've seen your mind, lest you forget. I felt what you did, and I know what you do. And I shouldn't have. But I did. To say now that I am beneath you is to say you are beneath yourself. And although we both know just how much you love to antagonize yourself, your pride is too great to ever believe that.'' _Stop insulting him, bloody woman. You were meant to fix this._

He gave her a deadly smirk and there was blood in his eyes now. His voice could cut open her skin with its sharpness. ''You think you know me? Because I could show you just how wrong you are.''

She rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. ''I do. And there is nothing you can do to change that, so just stop with the empty threats and take what I give you. Because I'm losing my reserve and when I do, this _will_ get ugly.'' _Great work, Liv. Just great. You really showed him how sorry you are._

''You wish to apologize? Come through the glass, and maybe I'll let you.'' he spat.

'' _Or_ , maybe I'll kill you.'' A wicked grin on his face now.

''Very well then.'' she smiled.

Loki's face swapped the grin for a look of utter confusion at her words. _What game are you playing, woman?_

She took a single step through the glass and cocked her head a little to show she didn't fear him at all.

Loki rose from his position but made no move to come closer. He waited for her to make a move first.

They stared at each other, both staying silent, and the tension in the room was palpable. She raised one eyebrow and glared at him with intent, her plum lips pursing a little in a small dare. She sighed.

''I _am_ sorry.''

One step forward.

''Although you may not care for it, -''

Another step.

''I do regret it.''

Two more.

''And when your pain allows you-''

Another.

''I hope you can forgive it.''

She stopped just an inch from him.

He was scanning her face, his form visibly tense, looking for a sign of deception, but the woman stood firm and _definite_ before him. He could taste her scent this close, hints of vanilla orchid, peony, and passion fruit enveloping all his senses, and he couldn't _move_. Her firm gaze was fixed on his, and her brilliant violet eyes held him in place. He couldn't stop his hand from moving as it went for her, and he gripped her by the throat and pulled her closer, so close that he could feel her breath on his skin. He stared through her eyes and she stared back, never moving, not even blinking.

She then did the most unforeseen thing. She smiled just barely at him and she placed her hand atop his on her neck. Her long fingers felt cold as she slowly slid them around his hand and gently pulled it from her skin, her gaze never faltering from his.

She let out a sigh of relief and broadened her smile a little. Her eyes lingered on his for a while and she then let go of his hand, turned and left. Loki didn't move for a long time.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Life has been just crazy lately.  
> Please leave your thoughts on the work in the comments! xx

Three days had passed. The woman left Asgard and has since sent no news. Where she went, she told no one. Not even Heimdall could track her once she wiggled away into the far eastern part of the mountains. One of her favorite tricks, it was. When they were younger and much cheerier people, she would use her magic to hide, then reappear and scare him at the most inappropriate of times. She was a troublemaker even then. And a sneaky one, at that.

Frigga had visited Loki a few times since the woman left, and what she found warmed her heart a bit. The first day he seemed a little distant. Not his usual distant, though. He would always hide his real thoughts on everything from most people, his mother _(sometimes)_ included. But Frigga had noticed that there was something different about his shielded demeanor now. The queen couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she was _sure_ something had changed about him recently. His eyes grew deeper somehow and his gaze both fixed and lost concurrently.

The second day, she visited again. It was unusual to visit quite so often now, but she felt she would be welcome. She hadn't felt welcome around her son in a while, so she was delighted at the change, Odin's pestering be damned. And she was correct. The boy had changed. Through the course of their talk – yes, they had actually been able to talk of other things rather than just small, menial and customary topics – she had figured precisely what it was that had changed about him. Or rather, what had returned. She noticed it when she spoke of the woman. At the first mention of her name, his eyes lit up, the color in them becoming so vibrant it was hard to even look directly at them. They spoke of her for some time, and Frigga noticed that this was the first thing her son was _eager_ to talk of since his capture. He asked questions and she gave answers when she knew them, and every answer she gave earned her two new questions. Loki was interested. No, not just interested. The queen realized her son was _intrigued._ His attentiveness for something other than his plight had returned and quietly she thanked the Norns for it.

She had spoken to Odin of the sudden change she had found in their son, but he apparently did not share her enthusiasm.

''Oh Odin, why are you so opposing towards the woman? She has managed to shift his mood entirely in a matter of days. We couldn't get more than glares from him for months.''

The king sighed and turned his gaze towards the garden. They were sat on their balcony enjoying their afternoon tea. Or, he was enjoying it before his wife mentioned _that_ woman. His reluctance towards her was evident, but it was with reason. In all his years, he has never met anyone that could bring fear into his very bones. Until he met her. Livaria was capable of things unimaginable to him, and it scared him. She wielded just as much wit and insight as he himself did, if not more. And her eagerness to act on it, take the consequences it derived and bend them so they would please her, and do it constantly.. Without flaw... Always succeeding in her ways – she was a fearsome contender. And it put him on edge. She was unpredictable and he didn't know how to deal with that.

''Because nothing she does is without reason. She has a plan, she must have. Why else would she talk to the boy and—What did they even do when they were together? I specifically told her not to interact with anyone other than those wretched beasts. And she disobeyed. Does she plan to break him from his cell? From the prison? Has he managed to get into her mind and bend it to his will? Or has she done it to him?''

He was getting irate now, and the queen noticed. ''The two of them are not a good mix. While Loki would be sparking fires and adding buckets of fuel to them, the damned woman would bewitch a dragon to spit more of it just for fun. One uncontrollable deity is enough for Asgard. Why would anyone in their right mind put two of those together?''

Frigga laughed at her husbands rambling, neglecting his foul mood, not quite knowing what to say.

''This is no laughing matter, Frigga'' Odin scorned.

''I do not laugh at your words Odin, I laugh that they make no sense. You know Loki, and you obviously believe to know Livaria well enough, but you're acting as though they've conspired against the throne simply because he was willing to _speak_ to me today.''

''And what if they have? How do you know what they plan? They are unpredictable, both of them. I will not have it.''

''Oh by the Norns, they are not planning a coup, Odin. Truly, sometimes I don't even understand how blind that all-seeing eye of yours can be.'' Frigga joked at the man, but he seemed unfazed by the attempt.

''Then please, enlighten me.''

The Allmother stood from her chair and leaned over the stone railing. ''Why must there be a plan? Perhaps they are simply enjoying each other's company. Loki seemed intrigued with her when we spoke. She bemuses him as much as she does us. Showing interest in her is the first emotion he has shown us. Perhaps she can wake him from his stupor.''

''Your hope of him returning to us might be blinding _your_ eyes, dearest.'' The king rose and retired into their room.

''And what should I do if not hope for my son?'' she said as she followed him in, ''Take no notice of him, ignore him when he is locked in a cell and believe that _that_ will somehow bring him to change? That negligence will teach him a lesson? Haven't you forsaken him for long enough? He needs something Odin, a trace, a speck of validation, something to show him we have not forgotten or given up on him. Even if he has.''

''So I should just let him fraternize with that woman, with no care for the outcome? As a King, I have to look for the well-being of my people, and the two of them together have the capacity to unleash Hel on us all.''

''If being King is more important than being a father to you, you shouldn't. And I know it is not. But if as a father, you can not bring yourself to even talk to your son, then let the ones who are _willing_ to _–_ do so freely.''

''My words will not reach him, Frigga. His vindictiveness is too great. I had lost him long before he fell from my hands into the void, and I fear no matter how much I reach out to him, he would think I wish to embrace him only to prevent him from breathing.''

''So you've come to the conclusion that ignoring him will show him you care for him? Odin. Please. If you will not admit it to me, at least admit it to yourself. You fear him. You fear him because he will not dance to your tune, because he will say to your face the darkest, most menacing thoughts that people only whisper when your back is turned. Most of all, you fear him because his mind is a match for _yours_. But you fail to realize that that is all he ever wanted. Validation. Confirmation that he truly is your equal. If you give him that, he will know you haven't abandoned him, and he will lift off his mask.''

Odin shook his head in dismissal at the queen's words. ''It is too late for that, my love. Whatever I give him, he would consider less than ash. I've failed him.''

Frigga gently placed a caring hand into his and smiled with a hint of regret. ''You have not. You have an opportunity to repair the damage that was done. He has shown us a fragment of enthusiasm. We would do well to nurse it. If you cannot give him your words, then at least let him have someone who can.''

He scrunched up his face at the woman in front of him and with a sigh, said – ''What do you propose?''

''You've said Livaria is as wise as yourself. Maybe her words would teach him the lessons you wish you could.'' She squeezed his hand.

''Perhaps, an arrangement could be made.'' The queen's eyes had become playful now, and Odin knew that whatever thought she had just had would bring him a great amount of discontent and no amount of protest would change her decision. So he sighed in exasperation and let her do what she set out to. He had learned long ago not to meddle in the ploys of a powerful queen, goddess, and sorceress.

 


	8. Chapter 8

For a few more days Asgard was seemingly quiet. The King and his firstborn attended meetings with a few visitors and discussed things that had to do with wars and ''bringing peace to the realms''. The Queen Mother hadn't taken much interest in those kinds of talks, so she simply attended to her regular duties as queen, and when she was done with them, she would either visit her son or walk the gardens. She had spoken to Heimdall about a certain plan she had come up with that involved a particular woman she had barely known, and she wondered if he could offer some insight. He laughed when she shared her intentions and assured her, that even if it might just be the riskiest plan she could think of, it would by no means be uneventful. She had hoped that that meant it was a good thing to go through with it.

The preparations were already in motion and all she needed now was the agreement of the white woman and a bit of dumb luck. Frigga wasn't ready to share her plans with Thor, since the way Odin had reacted made her unsure if she would survive long enough for the 'wheels to start turning'. He was _fuming._ But she stood her ground and made him agree, she'd be damned if she would once again turn her back on her son. The same son that was now sat comfortably across her in his cell, unaware of her little project and the transformation it had the power to bring into his life.

Loki was enjoying one of the books his mother had brought him upon his request as she made her way to retire to the palace and her bed for the evening. It was now moments till midnight, and they both agreed to return to their own. Frigga had just descended the stairs that led to Loki's 'room' when she noticed movement. The white woman had entered the prison and started her approach towards them.

The queen gasped when she noticed the state of the woman, the dark red spots of dried blood on her left arm and down the side of her leg, the deep purple bruise that stained her neck and a gruesome gash that settled on the side of her right cheek and trailed down to her mouth. She looked horrendous. ''My Queen, I wasn't expecting you to be here.'' Liv said as she mustered a tiny smile in her direction, ''I apologize for my appearance.'' She made a small gesture with her hand, and with a flash of violet, her attire was clean and patched and the marks on her skin stayed barely visible.

''My dear, what has happened to you?'' Frigga said as she quickly made her way to the woman and extended a hand to her.

Livaria laughed and gently squeezed her hand – ''Oh, worry not. I was simply exploring and it appears I got a little.. distracted. I am unharmed.'' The queen seemed upset at her state but she still smiled at her.

Loki was watching the woman carefully since the moment she stepped into the hall and he could tell that she was covering a few more bruises and cuts with magic. It showed in the way she carried herself. The way her shoulders slumped a little at any movement indicated she had a deep slit on her back and the tiredness in her eyes meant she had exhausted her stamina, either for healing herself or covering it up.

''What kind of places were you exploring to end up like that?'' he said as he came to stand closer to the glass wall of the cell, faintly gesturing at her figure with his hand.

Both women turned to him and his grinning face, but gave different reactions. While Frigga scowled, the white woman gave him a deadly smile that turned his blood on fire. His heart rate hiked up in a second.

''Oh I believe you've seen worse places, my prince. They would seem dull in comparison to the ones I've recently explored.'' she answered with amusement in her voice and eyes.

''We must get you to a healer at once.'' Frigga interrupted and ushered the woman to follow her.

''There will be no need for that, my queen. I will heal soon.'' the woman said with reassurance. ''But, if I may be so bold, I would ask you for a moment alone with your son.''

Mother and son both raised their eyebrows at her words and looked at each other with speculation. Loki's grin grew wider and his eyes glared mirth. Frigga nodded and turned back to the woman. ''Very well. But please ensure to visit our healers once you're done.''

''I will.'' Liv said to the queen and watched her retreat from the room.

 

''So.. You have me alone. Might I ask to what purpose?'' the Dark Prince voiced with allurement.

''Oh, you will know soon enough.'' she answered.

That only made his lips grow wider in a grin that now threatened to break his jaw if he pushed the corners of his mouth any harder. ''Will I?'' he asked with forged disinterest. ''Please, _do_ enlighten me.''

At this, the woman's mouth turned upwards in a smirk. ''I intend to.''

She came closer to him and offered him a look he couldn't quite discern as anything, which made him uneasy and anxious over what she would want. And the smile that came from her lovely lips told him she picked up on his agitation.

''I have settled our debt.''

His face emanated confusion. ''What?''

She smiled still as she spoke again. ''I've taken care of … your troubles, if you will.''

He laughed at her then and her words, the woman was deluded, he thought.

''And, pray tell, just _how_ did you manage that?'' he mocked.

''I met with the Maw.'' she sassed.

His eyes went wide and his jaw slack. ''You did _WHAT_?!''

Her lips were pursed in a smile that said – _bet you didn't see that coming_.

''Need I repeat myself?''

Loki didn't know what to think or do so he went into a full blown anger frenzy – '' _Why_ , by the Norns, would you _ever_ do such a thing, you _insane woman_?!!''

She stayed quiet and observed his wild pacing and panicking and yelling. _Help a man, and_ this _is what I get?_ she said to herself.

'' _Why??_ You truly are insane, you bloody woman. _He_ will come for me now, they will come – What have _you done_?!'' he screamed.

Her patience for his mad rambling was slimming by the second. ''I ensured they _wouldn't._ You should be grateful.''

''You've just given them everything they need to know to—''

WOULd you just _shut up_?!'' she screamed at him, losing her tolerance.

He did.

''Thank you.'' she simpered. ''Now – and please, stay quiet while I speak, or I _will_ make you.'' Loki's eyes said all that his mouth didn't _– 'get on with it_ 'and ' _fuck off'_.

''I found the Maw. We spoke. We came to an agreement. They will let you have your peace.''

He was silent, waiting for her to continue, to clarify further what she did while she was gone.

_''You're welcome_.'' was all she said.

''What? What kind of agreement? What did you _do_?!'' he growled.

''In return for the safety and well-being of you and your .. well _, family_ – I've given the Maw what he wanted to know. He is a calculated creature that craves the knowledge I could offer, and so a truce was made. They will not send anyone to Asgard to try and assassinate the queen, or anyone for that matter, anymore.'' she answered coldly.

His eye twitched at all the information she had given and he struggled to decide on which point to yell at her first – it was all _wrong_.

''How could you _do_ that? I've given you _no_ permission to speak or agree to anything on _my behalf_! And how hypocritical are you – assaulting _me_ for making a deal with a madman when _you_ run off and do the exact same _thing_?!''

Only then his mind registered what she said last. He stopped his pacing and turned to her, looked her dead in the eye and spat – _''The queen_? They sent those monsters to kill Frigga?''

Her face grew softer for a moment and then turned intentional. ''You thought they came to kill _you_?'' she laughed – ''They were meant to hurt you in the worst possible way. Bring the queen before your very eyes and slit her throat and laugh at your inability to do anything from the constrainment of your cell.''

Loki's anger took over in an instant and he screamed in guttural uproar, his hands flowing in the air and a hard blast knocking over every piece of furniture in the cell, either breaking or cracking it. ''HOW DARE HE?!''

 

-

 

Liv stayed with him for what seemed like hours, waited for him to calm and compose himself, and, at one point, even entered his cell to pacify him. They spoke more of her deal with the Maw and what she gave him in return – which wasn't that much, she argued. Some information on how to access the infamous Well of Acumen – which was guarded by the goddess Gefjon and said to be inaccessible to the unworthy, yet Liv knew how to gain Gefjon's favor and in return be provided with three drops of the well's water. The drinker would be gifted with the ability to understand and reason, and it appears that that is what the Maw sorely wanted. She argued that he would have found the Well, one way or another, and this, at least, meant the goddess guarding it would remain unharmed.  

They spoke a little of what they thought the Maw and the _madman_ were set out to do, yet neither wanted to truly think of it. They had a plan, that much was certain, an insane plan that would undoubtedly harm many, but Liv would deal with them some other time, if she even ever had to.

After explaining everything, Liv was surprised that the Dark Prince now seated across her on his chair was actually a little grateful for her intervention. He never thanked her, per se, but she _knew_ how much it would pain him to lose Frigga and she knew he appreciated her stopping such a thing from occurring.

She half-laid on his bed while they talked of less grave topics now and she felt exhausted from her travels and brush-offs with damned beasts of the universe.

 

''Why would you ever charge at a horde of draugr?'' Loki laughed at the woman and teased her.

'' _I_ didn't. They came after me and I was annoyed. Those scoundrels pick on everyone passing through Yggdrasil thinking we're there to take their treasures. Stupid mindless idiots. What would I want with their rusted jewels or rustier 'weapons'? Honestly, they are better off dead. Again.''

Loki laughed at the white woman's annoyance. She was, by all accounts, nothing he expected her to be. Though they barely knew each other – or, he barely knew her – she was willing to relax and put down her guard around him now. Something others never fully did, and he wondered why. A tiny voice in him hoped that her feat of faith in being normal around him came from her understanding when she read his mind – he hoped she concluded he was not a monster or a beast, but a man that… wouldn't cause her harm unless she deserved it, at least.

''Still, you could have just fled. I've fought one once. Nasty creatures.'' he recalled with a shudder.

They were – friendly – it appears, as they talked, but one could not decipher when, precisely, this change had occurred. Still, Liv smiled at the man and shook her head a little. ''But then I wouldn't be able to own this beautiful bracelet now, would I?'' she said as she extended her left arm. It was a small silver bangle, with two tiny opalescent gems that shined and shimmered briskly when she jiggled her arm.

He gave her an 'oh-really' look and said – ''I thought you didn't want their _rusted jewels_?''

She smirked. ''This one isn't rusted, I'll have you know.''

He laughed again at her sass and commented – ''My deepest apologies. I should have noticed sooner.''

''No harm done.'' she returned with a small curve of a smile forming on her lips.

A few moments of pleasant silence passed between them, until Loki spoke again.

''So.. What I know about you thus far is that you can wield magic, fight off a horde of beasts and you like shiny things.''

Liv irked her chin up a bit at his speech and raised her left eyebrow expectantly.

''And?'' she teased.

''And… You're not too bad to look at, either.'' he lured.

She looked at him with a look that said – _careful, little boy_. ''Oh, I'm so glad my appearance meets your approval, my prince. Should I present it to you more often?'' she mocked in a silly, sarcastic voice.

''If you'd like.'' Loki said with a grin and a gleam in his eyes. She was tangled, he thought, in the web of his charms. Charms he perfected using on many women and many occasions, and he took pride in his winnings over such an interesting one now.

Liv took a deep breath that she let out a tad harshly and leaned closer to him, pursing her lips and furrowing her brows. She stared at him for a few painfully long heartbeats and nodded an 'okay then'.

His face and mind were puzzled at her little act of - what?- Loki felt this wasn't seduction, nor did he expect her to show such a thing, but still he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Was this her way of showing interest? _Definitely not,_ he gathered. Then, it was – approval? To dabble, at least?

Whatever it was, he played along and nodded as well.

 

 


End file.
